Iceland's new home
by shanozan
Summary: What if in 1867 America bought Iceland and the Virgin Islands. How will Iceland's life be with America and how will his relationship with the other Nordic countries change? First story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Purchased

_1867, Copenhagen_

" Sir you cannot do this Iceland belongs to us he is a Nordic," said Denmark. He was currently trying to persuade his boss not to sell Iceland to America whose secretary of state was currently trying to purchase along with the Danish West Indies.

"Denmark my orders are clear we are going to sell the United States the Danish West Indies and Iceland, I am sorry how you feel about it but we need the money to modernize are country and the Americans offered us a price we just couldn't refuse we lost so much land in the war with Prussia," said Denmark's boss " Both of our governments already agreed to this purchase are diplomats will be meeting tomorrow for the exchange have both Iceland and West Indies ready."

"Yes sir," grumbled Denmark. He left the palace and went to his house to get a drink. He was very tired at the moment the wounds he got from the war with Prussia and Austria were still fresh and stung whenever he moved a certain way; he could not believe that Prussia was so strong and the fact that Austria helped him wasn't did not help him at all. In the end he lost Holstein and Schleswig to both of them, until Prussia backstabbed Austria and declared war on him. Sweden and Norway promised help, but it never came he was still angry with them for that he might have won he they had worked together like they did in the past.

"Iceland come down here and bring West Indies to," Denmark yelled. Iceland came immediately down with that little puffin bird on his shoulder along with another boy who was about his height. "What is it Denmark sir," Virgin Islands asked he looked like a smaller version of Denmark except that his hair was more blond and his skin was tanned.

" I know this is going to be hard for you both to hear but I am selling you both to the United States of America," said Denmark.

"Really !" exclaimed West Indies, "I mean oh really why" Iceland only had a blank look on his face with only the slightest hint of disbelief.

Denmark sighed he knew West Indies would be excited to hear the news America traded more with him then he did sometimes. "My country needs the money and America is paying a price my boss cannot refuse, he will be here tomorrow be ready to leave then and when you are at his house be on your best behavior and do not cause trouble for him or his other states and be careful about some of his southern states they are still upset over the Civil War; now go get ready," said Denmark

"Yes sir," said Iceland and West Indies said in unison, the two were on relatively friendly terms sort of like how Denmark was to Norway.

Iceland was done packing in about twenty minutes, he did not have much stuff he was thinking of how his life would be with America. He didn't speak that much English and was wondering if America would allow him to keep Mr. Puffin, the bird was still young but the few words he knew were not that nice.

It was in the middle of his thinking that Denmark came in and asked if he was ok. "I'm fine," he replied "Will I still be able to see you, Sweden, and Norway?" he asked.

" You will have to ask America first, but I'll tell you what we will all visit you occasionally ok." said Denmark "Now go to sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ok good night Denmark," said Iceland Denmark tucked him in and left Iceland dreaming about his future in America

America arrived the next day with his Secretary of State to purchase Iceland and West Indies. He was wearing his blue army uniform which looked a little bit dirty and his face was a little gaunt from his Civil War.

"Hey Denmark ready to get this treaty signed," said America with a smile.

"Yeah sure, listen is there any way I can persuade you not to purchase Iceland you could have Greenland instead," said Denmark Hopefully.

"Sorry Denmark no can do Greenland is too big and mostly ice, Iceland is just the right size," America replied in a tired tone.

"Fine" replied Denmark he was not in the mood to have a argument with America and he could tell America wasn't either, war had tired them both. "Just promise me you will take care of him."

" Of course that's what heroes do," said America with a smile.

The treaty was signed and everything before Denmark even realized it was time to say good bye. West Indies who had been given the name Virgin Islands and Iceland both gave him a hug before they left by boat to America.

Denmark had not realized he was crying until he got home and realized he had something worse to deal with. How would Norway take the news of him selling Iceland?

This was my first story please read and review and be kind in criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

_Words in italics means the characters are speaking Danish._

I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 2 Voyage to America

"Well everyone I would like to welcome you all to the United States of America," said America with a broad smile on his face to his three newly acquired possessions Alaska, Iceland, and the Virgin Islands. They were currently on a steam ship to the States and America decided to get to know his new territories personally.

He had already spent some time with Alaska before going to Denmark; he was by far the tallest of all his territorial possessions and his body resembled Russia's except he was really thin and lacked Russia's creepiness. Virgin islands seemed pretty cool and was the only of his new territories that could speak good English. Iceland was a mystery to him; it was obvious he did not know much English he mostly relied on Virgin Islands to translate for him, he had this cool puffin thing with him and according to Virgin it could talk. Other than that he seemed pretty cool.

He already gave all three the talk about how cool his country was and that they will have a bunch of new siblings to get along with and that they will be territories not states and that once they became states they could never leave.

"Well if that is everything lets go eat I am starving," said America and he lead them to the kitchen and called for the chef.

Iceland was nervous and kind of scared, he could not understand what America was saying and he mostly relied on Virgin to translate what was being said into Danish. America seemed really interested in Mr. Puffin and according to Virgin he said he could stay. Alaska kind of scared him a little but as usual Iceland showed no emotion.

When Virgin told him they were going to eat dinner Iceland realized how hungry he was and followed America and the others to the kitchen. At the table he sat himself next to Virgin and America and across from Alaska on a circular table, he found it weird eating with other people he usually ate by himself when he was with Denmark or the other Nordics. When the waiter came to ask what they wanted America said something to him in English and the man hurried away. While the waiter was away he noticed America was staring at him.

_"So Iceland tell me about yourself what do you like to do?" _said America

Iceland stared replied with a little shock in his voice "_I did not know you speak Danish where did you learn it?"_

America smiled at this and replied, "_A lot of Denmark's people moved to my house, I just focus onto one of the Danish communities in America and I can speak it a little, but enough about me what is it you like to do?"_

Iceland was surprised at this information and replied, "_Not much I usually just go fishing and whaling since that is what makes up most of my economy I also like spending time with my pet puffin."_

_"That sounds cool," said America "I go whaling to sometimes with my friend Japan, I even made friends with one since one of my bosses told me to."_

America looked like he was about to say some more but the waiter came brining their dinners along with a man in military uniform who said something to America who looked slightly irritated at having his dinner interrupted.

"_Sorry Ice we'll have to talk latter Britain and France want to tell me something from their bosses they have a warship docked next to ours and want to talk to me immediately you guys can start eating without me."_ America then told the same thing to the other two in English and left room.

When America left the three new territories started eating; they all had the same thing a steak, two biscuits with butter, mixed vegetables, and some strips of raw fish for Mr. Puffin. Iceland had never seen such rich food before and he guessed that the other two did not either especially Alaska who looked at the food and disbelief that it was all his. The food actually tasted really good, he never tasted anything like it before in his life, his diet was usually limited to seafood products from his house and the other Nordics.

They all finished their dinners and after words Alaska started to make a conversation with him and Virgin Islands. Virgin translated for what was being said to Iceland so he wouldn't feel left out.

Alaska told about his life with Russia and how they barely ever had anything to eat, the miserable living conditions he had to live in with Russia's other territories, Russia's creepy little sister who would always scare him, and worst of all the raids from the native people. He eventually told how Russia got sick of him because he wasn't making the money he wanted. Iceland then got into a conversation with Virgin acting as a translator over fishing and whaling since they are also his main source of income as well. They then talked about all kinds of fishes and whales that they had in their territories. In the end Iceland thought he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

America had just left the dining room and was heading towards his room where he told his soldier to send Britain and France. He was wondering what was so important that they had to come in a warship together to talk to him; he hoped it still wasn't over that Trent incident during the Civil War, England can sometimes hold a grudge.

When he arrived in his room he found Britain and France waiting for him helping themselves to some of his whisky and licorice. "Hey guys what is you guys have to tell me?" he asked with slight irritation taking his stuff out of their hands. They were both in military uniform and France looked extremely tired from his war with Mexico.

"Well America it is about you purchase of Iceland," said England "Well since Iceland is technically part of Europe are bosses want to know your intentions for him."

America sighed he had been sort of expecting this "My boss has bought Iceland for its strategic position, it will serve as a port for fishing in the North Atlantic and a fueling stop for ships," America thought it was best not to mention that some people in his government wanted Iceland for his strategic military position right outside North America and on the doorstep of Europe just in case a European country tried to invade the Americas.

"Well if that is all then can we at least see him," asked France with curiosity. "Sure I guess let me go get him and by the way he doesn't speak that much English so I will have to translate for you guys," replied America. When he arrived at the dining room he found a tired looking Virgin Islands translating a conversation between Alaska and Iceland about what appeared to be fish.

America focused in on a Danish community and told Iceland in Danish, "_Iceland, Britain and France would like to meet you." _Iceland nodded and followed him to his cabin with his puffin flying right behind him.

Iceland was a bit curious about England and France, he had never personally met them he never knew anyone outside of the Nordic countries all he knew about Britain was that he had really big eyelashes and that France was a bit of a pervert.

When he walked into the room America introduced him to the two countries; England shook his hand and said something he didn't understand. Then France shook his hand and started doing something really weird he started patting his hair then he started touching his cheeks, Iceland felt violated. It was at this moment that Mr. Puffin snapped at France's hand and called him a dirty perverted frog in Icelandic. Then when France got up America looked really mad said something to him in English and England just looked embarrassed.

Iceland was told to go to back to the other's and while America sent England and France home to their ship. America then showed the three territories to their rooms; before Iceland got into bed America came to him.

"_Sorry about what happened earlier, I guess you didn't know that France is a pervert," _said America "_Next time he does anything like that feel free to defend yourself."_

_"I don't know how to fight," _said Iceland, it was true Denmark and the others did not let him anywhere near a gun or a sword, sometimes they wouldn't even let him cut his food because they thought the blade was to sharp.

"_Really," _America said in disbelief, "_Well I guess I could teach you since part of a hero's job is to teach. Oh yeah England was pretty embarrassed at what happened and gave this to you as a present," said America. _America then held out a book that said _Danish-English Dictionary_ in both Danish and English. "_He didn't have one for Icelandic sorry."_

Iceland was surprised he never really received a gift outside of his birthday or Christmas. "_That's alright thanks this will help me a lot," _Iceland couldn't help but wonder why America was so nice to him, was he like this with all of his possessions?

"_No problem well good night then,"_ said America, when America left Mr. Puffin flew next to his pillow and started to sleep. Iceland fell asleep still wondering why America was being so nice to him.

Sorry for the length next chapter I will write about how Sweden and Norway react to Iceland's purchase, it might not be that long. Iceland will be speaking better English in the next chapter he is in so I won't have to put the words in italics. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this takes place simultaneously with chapter two more or less.

Chapter 3: Norway's Wrath

Sweden who is a man of a few words was trying his best to calm Norway down; he had never seen him so angry before in his life. They had just taken a ship to Copenhagen and were currently going to see Denmark about Iceland's being sold to America. He had to admit he was really shocked that he sold him and he felt a little sad to because he thought of Iceland as his little brother as well. He kind of felt sorry for Denmark because Norway was furious.

"Norway, calm down we will talk to him I am pretty sure he had a good reason for selling him. Believe me I know what you are going through I was really upset when I lost Finland to Russia," said Sweden who was trying to keep up with Norway's pace.

"YOU DID NOT SELL FINLAND YOU LOST HIM IN A WAR," yelled Norway "I knew I shouldn't have let him stay with Denmark he should have stayed with us. This is what I get for trusting him," he muttered

When they arrived at Denmark's house Norway didn't even bother to knock on the door he literally kicked it down. Denmark must have been known they were coming and was sitting on a couch in the living room. However before he could get a word out Norway who was surprisingly strong grabbed him by his shirt and held him against the wall. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SELL ICELAND, I TRUSTED YOU WITH HIM," yelled Norway.

"I-I had no choice my boss wanted to sell him, America paid us a price he couldn't refuse," Denmark managed to say. "I offered him Greenland but America said his boss wanted Iceland, please Norway I am sorry there was nothing I could do."

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO AND REFUSED HIM DO YOU KNOW THAT IF ICELAND BECAMES A STATE HE CAN NEVER LEAVE. DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT WAR THAT AMERICA HAD OVER HIS STATES TRYING TO LEAVE," roared Norway.

"A-America said he won't admit him as state right away he might decide to become a independent in a few years please Norway I am sorry." Denmark said trying to calm Norway down he was actually kind of scared now he had never seen Norway this furious before.

"Norway come on lets go your starting hurt him and that won't get Iceland back," Sweden said while he would like to see Denmark get hurt he had a feeling that Norway might do something drastic and make a war between the two nations.

Norway reluctantly let go of Denmark who slid to the ground with a thump. "Do not ever speak to me again, I am done putting up with your mistakes," said Norway in is traditional calm voice. Norway then left the house. Sweden just stared at Denmark who looked like he was on the verge of tears and just shook his head and said, "You really screwed up this time," and left the Denmark's house to return home. When they were on the boat back to his house he found Norway staring at the sea. "Do you think you can ask your boss to by him?" asked Norway not taking his eyes off of the ocean.

"I can ask, but don't get your hopes up my country is neutral in world affairs and my boss doesn't want any trouble." said Sweden. He left Norway on the deck of the ship and went to bed. He deeply missed Iceland and wondered if he was ok in America. Sweden didn't know America well they had met a few times diplomatically, but that was all.

Thanks for reading next few chapters I will be focusing Iceland meeting the other states and getting to know America. He will speak good English and won't have to rely on a translator. please review. I do plan to finish this story it will cover various points in American history and a little when Iceland becomes independent, feel free to give suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Welcome to America!

"Ok guys we will be landing at my house in a while to meet your new siblings," said America with his usual enthusiasm. They were on the Potomac river towards Washington D.C.; the ship took about a month to cross the Atlantic ocean. Over the month Iceland had sort of gotten used to America and Alaska, however he still felt uncomfortable whenever America hugged him and put his arm on his shoulder. He felt really nervous about meeting America's other possessions, he knew he had a lot and was wondering he would get along with them.

Before he knew it the ship had arrived at America's capital and they were on the way to America's house. Iceland was amazed at D.C he had never seen a city so busy and full of life. There were so many people that Iceland thought he would get lost. This city was definitely not like the ones in Scandinavia. He was surprised to when America told him that he had cities bigger and better than this.

America's house was definitely bigger than the Denmark's and Sweden's put together it was a really large mansion a short walk from the city. When they got inside America showed the three to his room and told them to wait while he got his other states and territories ready. Ten minutes later America brought them to a large room filled with people about America's age.

"Guys I would like to introduce you all to your new brothers Virgin Islands, Alaska, and Iceland," exclaimed America very loudly to the room. Everyone in the room gave curious glances at Iceland, Alaska, and Virgin Islands. Iceland noticed that everyone looked pretty tired and that some of them were wearing bandages and military clothes, he guessed it was from America's Civil War. Iceland and the others introduced themselves and were told they could take a seat. The three sat next to each other with Iceland on the end next to a boy with short brown hair in a blue naval uniform. "Hi nice to meet you Iceland," said the boy cheerily "I'm Massachusetts I heard that your people fish a lot, my people do to I hope we can be good friends," said Massachusetts extending his hand.

"Sure I guess," said Iceland accepting the hand shake. Iceland had never really been in a meeting before and this was kind of his first real one. He didn't understand what everyone was talking about so he just kept to himself. After the meeting America called him, Alaska, and Virgin, over.

"Ok guys you three will be sleeping with the other territories," said America "Minnesota can you come here a minute," he called. A tall man with a slight muscular build in a army uniform with short blond hair and blue eyes came.

"Yes America," he said

"I want you to show these three to the three extra rooms in the territories section," said America. "Also tell them about what life is like around here, I want you to watch over them and make sure they get along with the everyone else ok. I know a lot of Germans and people from Scandinavia immigrated to your house so I thought you would be the best to take care of them." America said smiling.

"I am going to help in some reconstructing in the south so I will be gone for a while ok guys," America told them. "You guys should try to make friends with everyone else ok, now I have to go now to see my boss so good night." he said before leaving.

"Ok guys fallow me," said Minnesota he showed them up a flight of stairs. On the way a person stormed by them and nearly knocked Iceland down, the man looked eerily like Denmark and had a rifle strapped to his back, the man went into a room and slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" asked Iceland.

Minnesota sighed, "That was Utah he doesn't get along that well with America and a lot of other states don't like him that much because of the religion his people practice. Things between him and America are kind of sour because America believes all of the things other people say about him, which are mostly negative and lies. Things didn't improve between the two when America took his brother Nevada away from him, Utah accuses America of turning Nevada against him. He is really nice thought once you get to know him, he usually , keeps to himself and the neighboring territories so he won't really bother you much."

Minnesota led them to three rooms Iceland got the room next to were Utah was but really wasn't worried. Iceland's room was actually nice it had a bed that was bigger than the one he had at Denmark's house it had a big bed, a book shelf, a dresser, and a desk. Mr. Puffin flew to the window sill. Iceland opened the window so he could fly out and then he went to sleep.

The next morning Iceland woke up to Mr. Puffin pecking him on his chest saying he was hungry. Iceland then got dressed and walked to the door when Minnesota knocked on his door and told him to get ready for breakfast. For breakfast he ate with Minnesota, Virgin, Alaska, and Minnesota's brother Wisconsin who is actually the older of the two despite Minnesota being taller. They all had the same thing eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and some orange juice (Iceland didn't want coffee). The food was really good and he found himself really full afterwards. After breakfast he went to make friends with the other states and territories.

Another chapter done. By the way Utah is not meant to be a negative portrayal of Mormons or a attack on the religion and I am not anti-Mormon or against Mormons. Utah had a history of large Danish immigrants when it was settled that is why he looks like Denmark a little.

I am thinking of pairing Iceland together I am thinking of either him meeting Liechtenstein, Seychelles, or have him go out with a female OC state. Please give your opinion and suggestions for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Whaling with Japan

A few months have passed since Iceland moved in with America. He found that his life was very different then when living with any of the Nordics. He found that he had greater freedom and could go wherever he pleased without having to tell anyone, he could eat licorice whenever he wanted, he could bring Mr. Puffin to the table if he wanted, and he didn't feel like he had someone breathing down his neck all the time.

He even made some new friends with New England ( especially Massachusetts and Maine), Minnesota and Wisconsin, and various other states. Occasionally Britain and France would come and visit and he would hang out with them with America. America always seemed to come and visit and would always ask how he was and he seemed to actually like him. Ever since he became a American territory his people's lives have been better than ever; his people had banks, better clothes, better materials for everything, his people always seemed to have food, his ships were better than before., and he could fish wherever he wanted not just in Scandinavia.

One day he was having a talk with Massachusetts about boating when America came to him and asked, "hey Iceland I'm going whaling with my friend Japan do you want to come, Oregon is going to."

"Sure, I guess," Iceland replied, he hadn't seen much of Virgin and Alaska ever since he came to America's house. Iceland liked doing things with America, he had a habit of making things fun and interesting. He had to pack his stuff that night and leave for the Pacific coast with America that night by train. He ended up sleeping on one of the seats in the cabin he shared with America while he slept on the other and Mr. Puffin sleeping of the luggage rack.

America was excited to spend time with Iceland, he thought he was pretty cool. The next morning he woke Iceland up and ordered breakfast for the two of them. "So Iceland how have you been lately, have you been getting along with everyone?" America asked with food in his mouth.

"I have been fine, I usually hang out with the New England states," replied Iceland as he was feeding Mr. Puffin. "I took them to see my auroras last week."

"Oh yeah I heard thanks for inviting me but my boss sent me on a errand so I couldn't go, sorry," said America. They talked for a few the rest of the trip and got on another train to Oregon, two hours later they arrived at Portland.

At Portland they went to the dock and found Oregon. Oregon was a little taller than Iceland; he had blue eyes , brown eyes, and a pet beaver in his arms. America and Iceland walked over to the two and headed towards the ship. "So Iceland are you excited to go whaling, I have only done it a few times." asked Oregon. He was one of Iceland's friends, his beaver named Lewis could talk like Mr. Puffin without the bad language.

"Sure I guess, it's really fun and a lot of my people to it," replied Iceland as they went to the docks. He saw a short slim man with black hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a white naval uniform.

"Hello America-kun," Japan said to America bowing.

"Sup Japan," America replied, "This is my state Oregon and my new territory Iceland, I brought him along since he is people to whaling a lot."

"Nice to meet you both," Japan said bowing to Iceland and Oregon. They all boarded the ship and where soon in whaling waters within hours.

"Iceland are you really good at whaling?" asked Japan.

"Yeah I guess," Iceland replied, "My people have been doing it for generations as a way of living." The rest of the trip was overal quiet since Japan wasn't much of a talker. They made some small talk about whale products and about what life was like in their houses. Iceland found Japan very friendly and interesting in the end he could see why America liked him so much. In the end they caught two whales one for Japan and the other for America, overall Iceland had a good time.

A few weeks later America called Iceland to his office. " Hey Ice my boss wanted to know if it is ok for Japan, England, France, and some other countries to whale in your waters, they also want to build consuls for their people to conduct business there is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure it's ok," Iceland replied, he was a little shocked that America asked his opinion since no one ever asked his opinion before.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Hetalia, never will

Chapter six Christmas

It was Iceland's first Christmas at America's house and he was nervous if everyone would like the gifts he bought them.

America was having a picture taken with all of his possessions and Iceland was wondering if he would be late, he had spent too much time looking for presents and was currently running to the studio. When he arrived at the studio he found everybody ready to take a picture.

"There you are Iceland we have been waiting for you," said America who motioned for him to stand next to him.

"You didn't start without me?" asked Iceland surprised.

Of course not you are a part of my family now," said America putting a arm on Iceland's shoulder.

Iceland didn't know how to react to this; he always considered the Nordics to be his family, yet he also felt very close to America and his states. He actually felt happier with America though he still felt split if he belonged with him or the Nordics.

The photo was taken and afterwards they ate a good Christmas dinner and had a big Christmas party at America's house and afterwards Iceland felt really full.

Finland was doing his usual Christmas flight when he came to America's house. He was hoping to run into Iceland, but he couldn't find him. So he just left Iceland's gifts under the tree with everyone else's and left.

Iceland woke up to Mr. Puffin pecking him and telling him it is Christmas. Iceland went down stairs with the presents for the others and was greet by America who was dressed like Santa and said, "Merry Christmas," and gave Iceland a big hug. Iceland passed out the presents he bought and opened his own. He was surprised he got a lot, he never had this many presents for Christmas before.

America got him a new suit, Oregon got him a stuffed beaver, Minnesota and Wisconsin gave him licorice, and Massachusetts gave him a ship in a bottle. Even other countries gave him presents; England gave him a pistol, France some French wine, and Japan gave him a fan and a katana. Iceland was surprised at these gifts because he had never held a weapon before or drank alcohol. The other Nordics must have thought that he would be lonely because the sent him a bunch of clothes, cards, and food. Iceland also received presents from various other states and overall he had a good Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 War with Spain

1873

Iceland was walking to America's office with Mr. Puffin on his shoulder wondering why he was being called. Inside America's office he found New York and Maryland with America.

"Good Iceland your here there is something I need to talk to you about," said America with enthusiasm. "Our country is having problems with Spain and my boss fears that we will be at war soon so I want to train you for war just in case we go to war, Maryland will help you train for naval warfare and New York with land warfare, I will also help you when I can."

"Ugh sure, but I have never been in a war before," said Iceland; he was a little surprised that he would he going to war, he had never fought in a war before even a small one. America taught him how to use his pistol and katana he got for Christmas , but that was it

"Don't worry it's a heroes job to teach," said America

1898

America sent Iceland to the Pacific squadron along with California and Utah to attack Spain's colonies the Philippines and Guam when war broke out. They were going to the British colony of Hong Kong to dock and await for war orders.

California looked a lot like America except he had tan skin and brown eyes and hair, he always kept talking about the movies and how he was "the star" much like America being a "hero"

Iceland found that Utah despite looking a little like America and Denmark was more like Sweden in personality. He was pretty nice, but he had a habit of scaring people much like Sweden does when he stares at people. America warned that he was much like Switzerland with a gun and as long as you leave him alone he will leave you alone.

When the fleet docked in Hong Kong Iceland wanted to explore the city and invited Utah and California; Utah declined politely stating he wanted to get his rest and California wanted to work on his tan. Mr. Puffin also just wanted to rest.

Iceland decided he wanted to try some Chinese food so he went to a restaurant where a bunch of other soldiers where. He ordered a bowl of noodles and some tea and his food was delivered by a boy with thick brown hair and eyes wearing a red Chinese shirt.

"Enjoy," the boy said plainly and placed a pair of chopsticks in front of him. Iceland tried to figure out how to use the chopsticks, but couldn't. The waiter noticing his struggle came to his aid.

"Here like this," the waiter said as he showed Iceland how to use the chopsticks.

"Hey Hong Kong can I have some more dumplings," asked a man who Iceland recognized as England, "Oh Iceland is America here with you?"

"No, just me California and Utah, we were stationed here just in case we go to war with Spain," said Iceland.

"Oh yeah my boss mentioned something about that, oh where are my manners I would like to introduce you to my colony Hon Kong, Hong Kong this is America's colony Iceland," said England.

"Nice to meet you Iceland," Hong Kong said without a hint of emotion and bowed, "I will get your dumplings now sir,"

"No need why don't you take a break and make friends with Iceland, " he then whispered to Iceland "he doesn't have much and don't worry about your bill either I'll take care of it," said England placing a plate of Peking Duck on the table.

Iceland and Hong Kong had a awkward start at first but after they got a conversation started they became instant friends . They talked about their old and new families and what they liked doing. Iceland got so caught up in a conversation he didn't realize how late it was until Utah came to get him.

The next morning Iceland woke up to California shaking him "Dude get up Mr. America like totally told us we are at war and we are to attack the Philippines son," he told him

The plan was this first California would use the ships guns to take out the Spanish ships and fortifications around the city of Manila and then Utah and Iceland will land with soldiers and attack the city. Their intelligence reports told them that Filipino rebels would be helping them

California was really good at manning the ship's guns and before long Iceland and Utah were storming Manila. The two made a good team and soon they captured the city and met with the rebels.

Philippines a boy who looked a little like Spain but with darker hair thanked them greatly. Iceland was then ordered to leave the two and take Guam. Guam a boy who looked like a smaller version of Philippines surrendered without a fight.

After the war was over America threw a big party for their victor,. "Hey Iceland," called America as he ran to him, "I wanted to give this medal to you." The medal was nothing special but accepted it with thanks and returned to the conversation he was having with the New England States.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 8 1905 Reunion

"Iceland you look fine dude calm down," said America to Iceland who was currently in a suit getting ready for tonight. Norway had just became a independent country and he was coming with the other Nordics to visit Iceland for a reunion even Finland was given permission from Russia to come.

"What if they don't like me anymore?"asked Iceland worriedly.

"They wouldn't have come all of this way and gone through a lot of trouble for Finland to come if they didn't like you," said America patting Iceland on his shoulder.

They all arrived at the same time for dinner, America welcomed them into the living room where Iceland was and then excused himself so they could have some privacy. They all wore their traditional outfits and when they came into Iceland's view he was immediately hugged by Denmark. "Hey Iceland how are you, man you have grown a lot," he said in his usual cherry town.

"Nice to see you Ice land," said Sweden in his normal expressionless tone of voice.

"Long time no see Iceland," said Finland who hugged him also while Hanatamago greeted him with a bark.

"Hello Iceland," said a voice that got Iceland's attention. Finland and Denmark released him from his hug only for Iceland to be hugged by Norway. "You have grown taller," said Norway in his expressionless voice. It was true before Iceland was smaller than Norway and much less muscular, however he was now up to Norway's forehead in height and had grown much more muscle from his military training with America. "I missed you," said Norway.

"I missed you to," Iceland replied returning the hug. Iceland and the other Nordics talked for what seemed like for hours until America told them that dinner was ready. The food was manly American with a few Icelandic dishes Iceland made himself. After dinner Iceland told the others all about the things he did in America's house and all of the adventures he had and before he knew it was time for bed. America was letting them sleep at his house had had two extra rooms for them to sleep in.

It was early in the morning and America was making some coffee when he noticed Norway coming in the kitchen. "Good morning you're up early," said America sleepily.

"There is something I need to talk to you about, "said Norway coolly and sitting himself across the table from America.

"Sure what is it," said America

"I was wondering if you were willing to secede Iceland to me, I will pay the price you bought him for," said Norway getting to the point.

America was shocked at this and replied, "Iceland is not a state and it is his choice as well as my boss's about his future, the decision however will mostly be Iceland's."

"So if he says yes to joining me you will not resist his wishes and send soldiers to put down a rebellion like you did in the Philippines?" said Norway

"Of course if he wants to go he can, but if he doesn't he will stay or become independent," said America slightly irritated, he didn't like people mentioning his war with the Filipino insurgents.

"I think it best for you to know that if you oppress Iceland in any way I will go to his aid," said Norway without a hint of emotion.

"I would never go against my people's wishes that includes Iceland," said America coldly he was really starting to get irritated with this guy and the only reason he didn't pull out his pistol was that he didn't want to spoil Iceland's reunion; America never like being accused of being a dictator especially to his possessions.

"Of course," said Norway who simply got up and went back to bed.

Iceland had just got out of bed and was heading towards breakfast when he saw Norway coming towards him. "Hey Iceland can I talk to you," said Norway leading him to a room not giving him time to respond.

He pulled him into America's library and closed the door. "Iceland I want to know if you want to come with me, I will ask my boss if we can buy you from America we can be the Kingdoms of Norway and Iceland instead of just a colony of America," Norway said.

Iceland was taken back at this, he wanted to be with America yet a small part of him wanted to be with the other Nordics or even become independent. So he did what he learned from his time being with America, he concentrated on his population and felt their thoughts on becoming a part of Norway or staying with America as a commonwealth (America set up a self governing system after the war with Spain), he then told Norway his decision.

"Norway I am sorry but my people want to be with America, they have never felt such prosperity before in their lives," Iceland was wondering if Norway would be offended, however his face showed no hint of emotion. "I see, very well I will respect your wishes," said Norway without any hint of emotion. Iceland would have said something to comfort him but America came and called for breakfast.

Iceland excused himself and left the library leaving Norway alone in the room, Norway told him he would be down in a minute and had something to do. Norway felt crushed that Iceland wanted to be with America more than him, he was like a little brother to him.

He was going to his room when he saw something in the library that caught his attention. It was a picture on the desk next to the door apparently forgotten, it wasn't in a frame and it appeared to be taken around Christmas time, but what really made his blood boil was what he saw. In the front row was America with his arm around Iceland and both were smiling. He had never seen Iceland smile like that before, so he took the picture and ripped multiple times and discarded it in a trash can full of other papers.


	9. Chapter 9

I am thinking of having Iceland independent with Philippines (1946) or after the cold war in 1998 (that was when Puerto Rico chose to stay a commonwealth or become independent). This is kind of a filler chapter, I am not good at writing love.

Chapter 9 From Iceland with Love

"Um Iceland can I talk to you?" asked Maine one day after a conference held by America. She was Massachusetts's younger sister who had his brown hair and eyes, and she looked like a female version of him.

"Sure what is it," asked Iceland who was gathering his stuff while Mr. Puffin was on his head.

"If you're not busy do you would you like to go out with me for dinner tomorrow," she asked nervously.

"Ugh sure I will go I'll get you at six," said Iceland awkwardly

"Great see you then!" said Maine who enthusiastically hugged Iceland causing him to blush.

When Iceland went to his room he laid down on his bed wondering what his date will be like. He had never went on a date before and was really curious on what to do. He decided to see Virgin Islands and ask him for advice since he was dating Puerto Rico.

"Hey Ice what's up," said Virgin Islands letting him in.

"I need some advice, I am going on a date with Maine tomorrow and I don't want to mess it up," said Iceland getting strait to the point.

"Oh well one thing you have to do is be yourself and relax, also don't do anything dirty most girls don't like that," said Virgin Islands

"What should I talk about," asked Iceland

"Anything really, just talk about common interests and make small talk," said Virgin "If it is a success do you want to go on a double date with me and Puerto Rico?" he asked

"Sure I guess if it goes ok," said Iceland who got up and left "Thanks for the advice"

"No problem," said Virgin Islands

The next day Iceland was wearing a buttoned up shirt with long pants. He knocked on Maine's door and she answered it "Hey Iceland you look nice" said Maine who was in a silky blue dress.

"Thanks you look good to," said Iceland who took her hand and escorted her out of the house. Maine had arranged for a car to pick them up to the restaurant. The restaurant was a modest one, not too expensive. The waiter brought them into a private room lit by candles.

"So where is Mr. Puffin?" asked Maine

"Oh I left him at home he was feeling under the weather," said Iceland

The waiter then came and they both ordered steaks with water to drink. Iceland and Maine made small talk over fishing and books and before they knew it they had finished their food.

When they arrived at their house Iceland escorted Maine to her room.

"This was nice want to do it again?" asked Maine

"Sure want to go tomorrow?' said Iceland

"It's a date," said Maine who then kissed Iceland on his lips for what seemed like a eternity.

Germany was summoned to by his boss and was in his office, "War is approaching my fatherland," his Kaiser told him "We have made a new ally I want you to meet, he will be a great help to us when war comes."

"Who is it?," asked Germany curiously

The door behind Germany opened to reveal a boy in a blue sailors uniform

"Nice to meet you I am the Kingdom of Norway," said the boy emotionlessly without a hint of emotion on his face.

Sorry if the love was cheesy, love stories are not my strongest.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Brazil is still a monarchy, is imperialistic and very wealthy, and owns Portugal's old colonies along with some other possessions in this story.

Chapter10 This is War

1917, Icelandic waters

Iceland was currently ferrying two very important people in his waters today in his ship. The Prince of Brazil Pedro the third and President Wilson's daughter Margret Wilson. The two were currently dating and were a big hit in both of their countries.

America was currently with Brazil, the two seemed to get along real well. Both of their bosses signed non-aggression pacts and agreed to cooperate with each other in the Western Hemisphere.

"Iceland those auroras were beautiful," said Margret who was holding Pedro's arm

"Thank you mam," said Iceland.

The ship had both American and Brazilian soldiers on board and there were plenty of warships from both nations stationed at his house in case German submarines attacked. Ever since the war his ships had been sank by German ships.

"Mr. Iceland sir a German ship is requesting to board," said a American Soldier.

Iceland was not about to let a bunch of Germans aboard his ship "Tell them we are in American waters and they have no right to demand a boarding."

"Yes sir," replied the soldier.

"What was that about?" asked Pedro

Iceland told them what the sailor said and reassured them that they will be ok

That was until the ship on the right sank and mortar shells blew onto the side of the ships; "Sir the Germans demand a boarding or they will fire again," the soldier said

"Ok bring them hear and call the captain," said Iceland " Also get life boats ready for the soldiers on the ship that sunk." He was really upset that someone dare demand a boarding and shoot at his ship in his waters.

"Yes sir," said the soldier

"I'll come with you," said Pedro "This is clearly a violation and I will speak my mind to them."

"Be safe dear," said Margret who kissed him on the cheek

Iceland and Pedro met with the captain on the side of the ship while the German ship came to its side. A German captain and two soldiers came on board the ship, "We have reason to believe that there are ammunition and war material on this ship and demand that you surrender it," the captain said.

"This is Icelandic waters you Germans have no right to raid in our waters, we are neutral in your war," said the captain of Iceland's ship

"Actually this is Norwegian waters," said a voice that made Iceland's heart stop. Norway came walking onto the ship wearing his traditional sailors outfit.

Iceland new that Norway was in the Central Powers but he never would have thought he would come and attack his waters because America would respond with war.

"N-Norway what are you talking about this is my water," said Iceland

"No these waters belong to me now, you will surrender the ship or I will take it by force," Norway said without any emotion on his face

"These are American waters you have no right to take this ship. Leave now or-" Pedro did not get to finish his sentence because before Iceland knew it Norway pulled out a gun and shot him dead.

"PEDRO!" exclaimed Iceland "WHAT WAS THAT FOR HE IS THE PRINCE OF BRAZIL AND AMERICA TRUSTED ME WITH HIM," roared Iceland.

"Really, seize the ship and bring me him alive," said Norway pointing at Iceland. Norway then left the ship while about two dozen Germans boarded the ship.

"Surrender peacefully and we will take no lives," the German captain said

"Never," said the Iceland's captain "Iceland send a message to the other ships," he said

Iceland ran to the flare station on the ship, all the other American and Brazilian ships were in a flares range. Iceland fired a flare, then another until they were all gone. When he arrived on the deck it was a madhouse.

There were bodies everywhere German, American, and Brazilian. Iceland grabbed a rifle and a saber and started to fight. He didn't remember how many he fought or killed all he knew was that he fought through German after German. He didn't remember when the American and Brazilian ships came but soon all the Germans lay dead or surrendered. Norway and the ship he came on got away and Margret was devastated over the loss of Pedro.

A few days later Iceland arrived in D.C., the news of the attack on the ship outraged both Brazil and America. Iceland was brought before the President of his country along with the Queen or Doma of Brazil. America and Brazil were also in the room.

"Now Iceland please tell us what happened," said America calmly

Iceland told the group the story of what happened and in the end the queen of Brazil was in tears.

"This is clearly an attack on our country," said President Wilson "This is worst then that note they sent to the Mexicans, I am afraid we have no choice but to go to war. You did the right thing son."

"We will go to war to and avenge my son," sobbed the queen

Iceland wasn't really paying attention to all of this he was just stunned by the way Norway acted it was like he hated him.

Iceland was in the kitchen eating ice cream while Mr. Puffin was eating fish on the table "I knew that snarky guy would snap it was just a matter of time," said Mr. Puffin

Iceland didn't want to hear it he was just too tired from all of the events that happened.

He didn't notice America enter and sit next to him "Ice are you ok?" he asked with concern

"A little," he lied "I just wonder why Norway was being so mean, I have never seen him like that before."

America put a arm around his shoulder and said "I wish I knew, but you did the right thing there was nothing else you could do, the Germans have been hiring his people to do their dirty work it was only a matter of time before we got involved. Listen we will have to go to war with him, you don't have to fight him if you don't want to."

"No I'll go I want a answer," said Iceland. His people were furious he could feel their rage inside of him erupting like his volcanoes over the death of their sons and husbands. He could feel their rage at the piracy that was happening in their waters at the hands of Norway and Germany.

"That's the spirit," said America with a smile just then Brazil entered. He was the same height as America but with dark brown skin and black hair. He reminded Iceland of Spain a little.

"Iceland I would like to thank you for what you did trying to protect my prince, I do not blame you for his death," he said extending his hand which Iceland accepted.

When Iceland went to sleep he had a bad dream. He was in the middle of a tempest at sea and he was in a Viking ship alone. There was a flash of lightning and Iceland noticed someone else at the front of the ship, it was Norway. He ran up to Norway and called "Brother" only for Norway to look at Iceland with a look of pure hatred and then he shot him. Iceland fell to the ground screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Iceland vs. Prussia: the western front

Iceland was on patrol looking for Germans. He had not found his brother yet. America and the other allies completely destroyed the Norwegian and German fleets at the Battle of the Norwegian sea and yet there was no sign of Norway. The allied armies were defeating the Central Powers at nearly every battle and it was only a matter of time before they fell.

"All right boy put your hands were I can see them and bow to my awesomeness," said a very cocky voice.

Iceland turned around and saw a albino German. "Who are you?" he asked

"I am the awesome Prussia and you are my prisoner," Prussia said before he laughed.

While Prussia started gloating at how awesome he was, Iceland took the opportunity and shot him with his rifle. Prussia started swearing as he fell down grabbing his shoulder where he was shot. "YOU will pay for that you twerp," he snarled.

"Surrender now or-" Iceland didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he was knocked down and Prussia had a knife at his throat.

"Your shouldn't let your guard down brat I got worse wounds from the Eastern front from Russia and he barely had a army," Prussia said sadistically

Iceland tried to struggle against Prussia's hold on him but he was to strong. As Iceland was trying to get free he didn't notice Mr. Puffin flying onto Prussia's head and started pulling his hair and pecking him. "Get off my owner you unawesome freak," he said.

"NOT AWESOME you are so dead bird," roared Prussia who released his grip on Iceland so he could attack the bird who was assaulting him.

"Not awesome Not awesome," Mr. Puffin kept on repeating. Prussia then started to look like he was about to go nuts and started attacking the puffin by any means he had and completely forgetting Iceland in the process.

Iceland took this opportunity to grab his trench knife and stab Prussia in the leg twice right behind both knees. Prussia fell down screaming and swearing as Iceland grabbed his rifle and started hitting Prussia multiple times with hit until he lost consciousness. Iceland then found some rope in his pack and tied up Prussia's arms.

"Thanks Mr. Puffin I owe you one," said Iceland

"No problem boss," Mr. Puffin replied landing on his shoulder.

"Hey Iceland are you ok I heard screaming," said America who was coming over on horseback and with a dozen troops.

"Prussia tried to capture me, but I stopped with Mr. Puffin's help," said Iceland who then explained what happened to America. "Did you find Norway?" he asked

America shook his head "No Brazil was fighting his soldiers and he said there was no sign of him, don't worry though the Central Powers have asked for a armistice we will see him there probably," said America putting a hand on Iceland's shoulder


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Touring Paris and Brazil's story

Iceland was resting at a cafe in Paris when he heard a familiar voice "Hey Iceland is that you?" Iceland turned around to see Finland accompanied by four other people.

"Hey Finland how have you been," asked Iceland offering him and his friends a seat.

"Fine, me and my friends here just got our independence from Mr. Russia," explained Finland, "I would like to introduce you to my friends Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland, guys this is my friend Iceland."

The four nations greeted Iceland and bowed. "So how was the war I heard it was really bad," asked Finland.

"By the time me and America got here the Germans were basically defeated and there wasn't much to do, I ran into Prussia thought but I took care of him," explained Iceland.

"Oh I heard Norway joined the Central Powers and brought you into the war are there problems between you?" Finland asked.

Iceland then told Finland all about how Norway shot the prince of Brazil in American waters and how he hasn't seen him since.

"Well you can see him now," said a cold voice, Norway walked to the table the group was sitting at holding a little girl in his arms. "Here is Jan Mayen as part of the treaty," he said coldly setting the girl on the ground in front of him. Iceland picked the girl up since she could barely walk.

"Norway we need to talk," said Iceland standing up. Norway just turned around and walked away at this. "Brother wait," said Iceland hoping that would get a answer out of Norway, however he would regret using the brother card.

"Don't call me that," Norway said coldly not even turning around.

Iceland was really hurt by that statement and was left standing speechless as Norway walked away. Finland and the others just sat in their seats feeling awkward. "Wow that was awkward," said Finland

Iceland sat down with Jan Mayen on his lap. America told him she would be governed from his place since she was still basically a baby, she had Norway's eyes and Iceland's hair.

"America said that Norway would only have to pay reparations to the Brazilian Royal family over the loss of their son," said Iceland " I don't know why he is so mad at me." he said sadly.

"Well I'll go ask him for you next time I see you," said Finland

"You would really go do that?" said Iceland

"Sure why not we are like family," said Finland

Finland tried his best to cheer Iceland up which helped him a little to enjoy the afternoon with Finland and to get a chance to get to know the Baltics and Poland better. The group toured the city of Paris and enjoyed its sights. They all couldn't get enough of Jan Mayen because they all thought she was to adorable.

When Iceland got to the hotel where he was staying with America he decided it was best to notify him about Jan Mayen. When he got to America's room he knocked and heard a giggle. "Who's there?" asked America nervously.

"It's me Iceland," said Iceland who wondered what the giggling was.

"Oh um what is it," he asked

"I got Jan Mayen from Norway, did you want to see her?" asked Iceland who felt like he was interrupting something.

"Uh no thanks I'm busy right now," said America

"Ok good night" said Iceland who went to his room which he shared with Brazil. Inside the room he found Brazil with two Africans. At first he thought they were his soldiers until Brazil introduced him to them.

"Hey Iceland I would like to introduce you to my new colonies Namibia and Tanzania," said Brazil, the two African nations bowed to Iceland. "I won them from Germany they are a little beat up especially Namibia." Iceland then Introduced them to Jan Mayen and they were all struck by how cute and adorable she was.

"Hey do you know what America is doing?" asked Iceland curiously.

Brazil sniggered at this "You know Belgium right." Iceland nodded his head. "Well to say it delicately she is thanking him."

Iceland then guessed what America was doing "They are having sex." he said in disbelief.

"Yeah watch your mouth there is a child present," said Brazil trying not laugh out loud.

They then changed the subject to Brazil's new colonies. Namibia was boy younger then Iceland who was deathly skinny and had many scars and bruises he said came from when Germany tried to kill all of his people like Turkey did with Armenia. Tanzania was in better shape and acted like a older brother to Namibia.

Brazil then started telling them the stories of how he became a imperial power. After the American Civil War Brazil's boss was really worried about European influence in South America. He sent Brazil to ask America for helping modernizing his country economically and militarily. America seeing it as another opportunity to be a hero accepted.

His first test as a power came after he annexed Uruguay. Paraguay who was always jealous of Brazil's relationship with Uruguay declared war on him and Argentina who supported Brazil and was angered at Paraguay for moving troops through his border. The war was the bloodiest in the history of South America. In the end Paraguay was too weak to be a country and Brazil annexed him as well.

Then when Chile went to war against Peru and Bolivia Brazil entered on Chile's side after Peru sank on of his ships. Brazil and Chile's armies were more modern and in the end Peru and Bolivia became client states of Brazil.

Then there was Holland and his colony Dutch Guinea. After on oh Brazil's ships sank of the coast of Dutch Guinea his boss took the opportunity to go to war and seize not only Dutch Guinea but the Dutch East Indies as well.

Brazil then told Iceland how he developed the regions he conquered and how he had enough money to bail out Portugal by buying all of his colonies and even purchased British Guyana, Burma, Adman Islands, and Barbados from Britain.

Brazil then told him how he was planning to by Walvis bay and Zanzibar and started bragging about the battles he was in. Iceland then told Brazil that he needed to rest and they soon went to sleep. However Iceland had a little trouble sleeping with in the same room as Brazil because he had a strange feeling that he would be conquered by the imperialistic nation.

Another chapter done, I think America and Belgium would make a cute pair, read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Interwar Years

"Don't call me that you are not my brother," said Norway before raising a pistol and shooting Iceland in the head.

Iceland screamed as he awoke from the nightmare panting. Iceland held his chest where the imaginary bullet hit him and slowly calmed himself down.

"Mr. Iceland are you ok," asked Lithuania peering through the doorway.

"I'm fine thanks," said Iceland, "It was just a nightmare."

"That's the third one this week is something on your mind?" asked Lithuania with concern.

Iceland sighed, "It's kind of hard to explain, but have you ever had brothers before?"

Lithuania let himself in and sat on a chair. "Not by blood, but I always considered the other Baltics to be like brothers."

"Well you see I always considered Norway to be my brother, but I do not think he considers me one anymore," sighed Iceland.

"Has he always been like this?" Lithuania asked.

"No he has just been acting this way since before the Great War when he attacked my ship and he has been acting like he hates me ever since," said Iceland

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Lithuania

"I tried calling him but he doesn't answer the phone," said Iceland sadly.

"Then why don't you personally visit him and not leave until you get a answer," said Lithuania with enthusiasm.

"I'll try, but I think I have to ask America first," said Iceland. Norway has had very close ties with Germany and Italy recently.

"You will have to ask him tomorrow since he is asleep right now,' said Lithuania who exited the room and turned off the light. "Good night."

"Good night," Iceland replied falling back to sleep hoping not to be troubled by nightmares.

The next morning after breakfast Iceland found America in his office. "America can I ask you something."

"Sure Iceland what is it," said America with a smile.

"I was wondering if I may visit Norway," asked Iceland nervously

America frowned," I will have to think about it you know we don't get along with him."

"I know but I need to talk to him about something important," pleaded Iceland

America sighed "Well I guess I could let you go for a little bit but it would have to be short."

"Thank you so much," said Iceland

"No problem it's the least I could do since you are allowing all those Jewish refugees to go to your island in these tough times," said America with a smile

America was really sad when his boss wouldn't allow Jewish refugees fleeing Germany into his house. However Iceland volunteered to have them sent to his place since he was a commonwealth and had control over his immigration policy. The President then agreed to allow refugees to be sent to America's other territories such as the Philippines, Puerto Rico, and Virgin Islands.

Iceland took the fastest ship he could find and was at Norway's house by the afternoon. Iceland took a breath and knock on the door.

When the door opened however it wasn't Norway who answered but Italy. "Hi Iceland what are you doing here," asked Italy in his usual cheery tone.

"Um I am here to Norway is he here?" asked Iceland

"Oh yeah he is training with Germany right now. Come on you can join us for lunch I made enough pasta for everybody!" exclaimed Italy happily as he grabbed Iceland and brought him to the kitchen of the house.

"Hey everybody look who came to visit." said Italy cheerily

Norway who was sitting at the table with Germany and Japan looked at Iceland and said curtly, "What are you doing here."

"I came to see you there is something I want to talk to you about," said Iceland

"There is nothing we need to talk about so get out now," said Norway without any emotion

"Now Norway it wouldn't hurt to hear what he has to say," said Germany looking a little worried that something bad might happen

"Yes I agree you two are brothers right?" said Japan trying to not let the situation get out of hand.

"He is not my brother he is America's little pet," sneered Norway. Before Iceland could react Norway snapped his fingers and summoned his troll. The next thing Iceland knew he was being hung upside down by the troll. The three Axis Powers protested this and after what seemed like eternity Norway ordered his troll to throw him outside his house. Iceland landed on the cement and sustained injuries that would have killed a normal human. Iceland ran back to the boat crying

When Iceland got back home America was furious when he heard what happened and immediately called Norway to demand a answer, he got none.

"Ice come on it will be alright," said America trying to comfort Iceland. Iceland did not reply he just stayed in his bed with a bunch of tissues on the side of his bed.

"Listen Iceland," said America looking Iceland in the eye. "If Norway doesn't want to be your brother that is his loss because you are a great guy, and if it makes you feel any better I think of you like as my little brother along with Canada."

"Really," said Iceland looking America in the eye. America smiled, "Yes really," he said before hugging Iceland.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Norway turned fascist and expelled the monarchy to Sweden, It helped Finland win the Winter War, and took the Russian port of Murmansk and the Kola peninsula during Operation Barbarossa. England can also summon dragons from traditional English legends and stories.

Chapter 14 WW2

America was dragged into World War 2 when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. Not long after America joined the war on the side of the allies.

"America I need you to go over and meet with Britain and France to discuss a plan of action," said President Roosevelt.

Just then a OSS agent burst into the office panting "Sir I have bad news Iceland is being invaded by the Norwegians, our reports indicate that a unit of German SS soldiers and Italians are assisting them," the agent panted.

America's face turned pale and the President then slammed his fist on the desk, "We cannot let Iceland fall to the Nazis, America assemble as many soldiers as you can WE CANNOT LOOSE ICELAND," to the OSS agent he asked, "How much of Iceland has been conquered?"

"The attacked just started about thirty minutes ago. The Axis is currently assaulting the capital Reykjavik and some other cities on the eastern coast, we were not taken off guard like in Pearl Harbor,:" said the agent

"Very well you two are both dismissed," said the President

Iceland wasn't surprised when he saw the enemy planes and ships come for his island. He could feel his people's feelings. They were scared, frightened, and determined to protect their land at all cost. He could feel all of the refugees who were determined not to lose their new home and wanted revenge for being kicked out of their old homes in Europe.

Iceland saw the flags on the ships; they belonged to the Axis Powers. Most of the forces were Norwegians with a few German and Italians. Iceland was pretty sure Norway would lead the attack since Germany and Italy were off fighting in other fronts.

Before Iceland knew it his capital and other cities were under attack. He was in Reykjavik fighting alongside soldiers and civilian militia. Iceland's boss the governor was determined not to let him fall to the Axis like the Philippines did.

Iceland was fighting near the beach when he heard his voice, "Hello Iceland." Iceland turned around and saw Norway dressed in his usual sailor suit.

Iceland raised his rifle at Norway only to find himself surrounded with guns pointed at him. "I suggest you lower your gun and surrender these SS soldiers mean business," said Norway in his usual tone of voice.

"Why would you work with these monsters," asked Iceland with disgust

"They are my allies and they will help me conquer you." said Norway

"Why would you want to conquer me I thought you hated me?" asked Iceland not lowering his rifle.

" I do not hate you I care for you more than you know." said Norway

"Then why were you acting like such a jerk?" asked Iceland curiously

"I was acting like that because I wanted you to be with me," Norway replied. Iceland was taken back by this but still did not lower his weapon.

"Now whether you like it or not you are coming with me," said Norway. He snapped his fingers and the next thing Iceland knew he was being held in the air by Norway's troll.

"Let me go," said Iceland struggling against the troll's grip. Iceland thought all was lost until he saw a dragon charge at the troll knocking it down. Iceland to the ground only to be picked up by two SS soldiers.

"Let him go Norway," said a voice. Iceland looked and saw England with a bunch of Royal Marines behind him.

"I think it is best to surrender you are no match for us," said another voice behind Norway. Norway turned around and saw France with his Foreign Legion.

"I highly doubt you two will be able to stop me, your armies are two tired from fighting Germany," said Norway

"Yes but you are still like totally outnumbered." said another voice, Iceland turned around to see Poland who walked over next to England with his exiled army.

"We will not let you take over Iceland and I will now get my payback for your meddling with my war with Finland and taking Murmansk," said Russia walking over next to France with his Red Army.

"Russia your army is devastated and Poland you are already German territory, you guys still do not stand a chance," said Norway without any worry.

"That may be but the hero always wins in the end," said a voice that took Iceland by Surprise. America followed by a bunch of his soldiers walked foreword. "Iceland are you ok?" America asked with concern.

"I'm fine," said Iceland to took the opportunity to break free and knock down his captives. Iceland took a gun from one of the soldiers he knocked down and pointed it at Norway and said , "Its over."

"I see so you choose America over me after all I did for you," said Norway chokingly.

"Norway you were a great friend to me and I always considered you a brother, but I also see America as a brother to. The truth is Norway I have a very big family and lately you have not been acting like a good brother," said Norway.

Norway looked stunned and actually hurt by his words. he just stood there for what seemed like a eternity and just when it looked like he would surrender he drew a pistol and pointed it at Iceland. The two were locked in a intense stare for what seemed like forever and then Norway raised his arms in surrender.

As the Allies handcuffed Norway Iceland could have sworn he saw tears on his eyes. In the end the Allies repelled the invasion. Iceland's main cities were damaged but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

The Allies had a meeting and decided to send a small number of troops assisted by Norwegian exiles to liberate Norway and reinstate the monarchy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Independence

July 4, 1946

Today was a special day for Iceland it was his independence day along with Philippines. "Philippines are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah how do I look?" Philippines asked, he was wearing a suit and tie while Iceland wore regular dress clothes.

"You look fine, are you nervous about being a new country?" asked Iceland

"A little, my economy is still ruined from my occupation by Japan so I still will be relying on Mr. America, plus I am also the only country in South East Asia besides Thailand who is not a colony," he sighed.

"I wouldn't' worry about that Brazil said he would allow Indonesia and Burma to become independent and America has been pressuring the Europeans to start decolonizing." said Iceland

"Oh what about you and Maine will you two still be together?" asked the Filipino

Iceland sighed, "We decided it would be best for the both of us to end our relationship."

"Don't worry dud you will find another girl," said Philippines patting his back. The two new nations walked out of the dressing room and walked to a set of doors that led to the patio. "Are you ready," said Iceland. "As ready as any time," said Philippines.

The two opened the doors at the same time and both were greeted by a big "Surprise" from the other nations. The room was decorated with the Icelandic and Philippine flags and was full of America's states and other countries who wished to meet the new nations. Philippines was having a conversation with Thailand when he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Hey Iceland congratulations," said Finland hugging him tightly.

"Nice to see you Ice," said Denmark hugging him as well.

"Come on guys let him go and congratulations Iceland" said Sweden

"Are you excited to be a new country?" asked Finland

"Yeah I am pretty excited," Iceland replied. It was then Iceland noticed Norway standing at the doorway, "Will you guys excuse me for a while," said Iceland. The three Nordics nodded and Iceland went over to were Norway was standing.

"So do you like the party?" asked Iceland trying to start a conversation

"Its nice congratulations," said Norway in his usual tone of voice.

"Thanks, how have you been," said Iceland

"Good, my people are happy that the monarchy is back and that we are not divided up like Germany. I am sorry for what I did, I should not have let my jealousy overcome me," said Norway

"Thank you I forgive you," said Iceland

"You will always be my little brother," said Norway with a smile

"Thanks big brother," said Iceland returning the smile.


	16. Chapter 16 epilogue

Epilogue

Modern Time

Iceland read the results of his DNA test over and over again. He was really Norway's biological brother. Iceland did not know what to feel as he stared at the results. It seemed like ages since he was a part of any of the other Nordic empires.

His time with America really changed him. Thanks to America his economy was good and his people where happy. Iceland was still close to America; he was a founding member of NATO and he sent troops to Korea, Vietnam, and the Middle East to assist him. He also backed America on his embargos of Cuba and Iran and was a strong ally during the Cold War. America was still responsible for his defense along with the other Nordics and his people could serve in the American Armed Forces as volunteers.

Iceland still kept in touch with Philippines. They still celebrated their independence with America's birthday together. The two traded heavily and would go on fishing expeditions together. Iceland even sent non-combatant troops to help Philippines with his insurgency problem.

Looking back Iceland realized he grew up a lot with America, he was like a brother to him and he knew America felt the same way. America was his new home and Scandinavia his old and he was proud to say he belonged to both.

Iceland got up and decided to share his new with both of his families.


End file.
